HOLIDAYS!
by RainingLilies
Summary: These are my oneshot specials! The first couple are PJO/HoO, than Maze Runner, than Unwanteds, than... I dunno! (: PM me if you want your holiday celebrated! Include a description of holiday, traditional customs, and any OCs you want! Happy Holidays!
1. Thanksgiving 2014 PJOHoO

**Lily: Happy Thanksgiving! I don't celebrate it, being South Indian (I was born in USA and brought up in Canada where I currently live), but my 2 BFFs do. (One is Canadian/Chinese, I'm going to call her Lego 'cause she's obsessed with it, and one is French/Canadian/Irish, I'm going to call her Equestrian 'cause she's obsessed with horses.) Anyways, I thought that since Lego and Equestrian celebrate it, I should write a fic about it. The same is going to go for Christmas and Halloween (both of which I thankfully celebrate, despite not being Christian.).**

It was Thanksgiving night at the Jackson-Blofis house, and that meant 3 people sitting around a small table laden with every kind of food you could imagine. Turkey, Pasta, Potato Salad, Cherry Tarts, you name it, it was there.

So here they were. Eating a huge dinner with a small family. As you can imagine, they weren't expecting visitors.

They had just started when there was a knock at the fire escape door. Sally looked puzzled, and opened it. And cue, the gorgeous girlfriend.

Annabeth walked in, and gave Sally a big hug, shook Paul's hand, and pecked Percy on the cheek.

"Annabeth!" Sally exclaimed. "What brings you to our apartment!"**(Sorry if she seems OOC, I'm not sure how to write her.)**

"Duh, spending the holidays with my family! She held her hand. Glittering on her ring finger was a ring. Sally gasped, and looked at Percy. He blushed, and looked down.

"We're engaged, mom." Sally gave a squeal, and swept them both up in a hug, while Paul smiled silently behind her.

They had just sat down again, when there was another knock at the door. Actually, it was more like loud, insistent banging.

Percy opened the door this time, and Thalia and Nico walked through, followed by Clarisse, Chris, Katie, Connor, Travis, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Piper, Mellie and Coach Hedge with their goat spirits**(pun!)**, and Reyna. Yep, pretty much the whole gang.

Sally of course, was delighted to have more visitors, and immediately insisted they all sit down and eat something(This was directed at Nico, of course).

Percy remained standing this time, and he was right to to that, as immediately there was some more banging at the door.

It opened to a ton of smoke, and to 13 all-powerful beings. Everyone stood up, and kneeled, but Zeus waved them off.

"Poseidon insisted we join you for Thanksgiving, and one of his demands was that, sadly, this is an informal event.

Everyone got seated (most of them on the floor, because it really WAS a rather small table), and stuffed themselves and talked, and, as you can imagine, there were a couple small disagreements, and LOTS of laughing.

And overall, it was the best Thanksgiving they had ever had except for that time when-

**Lily: So? How was it? You better be appreciative because I'm writing this at 9:54 in the morning on Thanksgiving day in my pyjamas with serious bed-head and a toothbrush in my mouth. I'm being serious.**

**Song I'm listening to: My annoying little brother singing "The More We Get Together" over and over again. Strangely enough, that seems to fit the mood of this fic.**


	2. Halloween 2014 PJOHoO

**Lily: Hey Guys! This is my Halloween surprise, I hope you enjoy it!**

It was Halloween night in the city of New York, and something evil was lurking about. Yep, you guessed it. Thousands of kids roamed the streets in cheap costumes, terrorizing adults everywhere. Oh, and Gaea was there, too.

She had taken the form of a mound of soil, in order to root out the demi-gods and destroy them. She... walked… sort of towards the first house on the street, where one of the nicer adults was giving out candy.

"Oh my!" She cried as she caught sight of Gaea. "What an amazing costume! Where did you get it?"

"It's not a costume! Gaea cried indignantly. "It's real, _I'm_ real!"

"Now, now honey, I'm sure it is." The woman replied, soothingly. "Here's your candy!" She handed her a bag decorated with cats and grinning pumpkins.

3 minutes later Gaea was** (I still need help with this) **storming away from the house muttering some not very nice things about those "Idiotic Mortals" Surprisingly, she was still holding her candy bag.

She continued with her hunt, but had no success. She only found mortals that that her costume was "amazing" or "fabulous". Though she did get a lot of candy.

"Well, I guess tonight isn't a great night for this sort of stuff." Gaea thought out loud. "Spreading fear on Halloween is hard when all the kids in the city are your rivals."

She went back to Tartarus, and then proceeded to pig out on all the candy she received, not saving any for her son Kronos like the selfish jerk she was.

**Lily: So, how was it? And what are YOU being for Halloween? I'm going to be wearing a masquerade mask, and a ball gown. But I'll have blood coming out of my mouth… And on my arms and dress… And I'll be holding a bloody meat cleaver…. Yeah, pretty creepy. Anyway, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

***Creepy Villain Laugh***


End file.
